


A Dispute

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is doing something dangerous, and Merlin does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dispute

"Yes, sire."  
  
It's what Merlin always ends up mumbling after Arthur is too stubborn to agree with Merlin's warnings. They are riding at sunrise. Another failed quest. Merlin is sure of it, but Arthur cannot quit. He is King and he must uphold the hope for the people. His life has been threatened multiple times but he is still the first in the line of defence because he insists on it.   
  
"You're angry with me, again?" Arthur asks and Merlin doesn't answer. He doesn't turn around. He's pretending to clear out the dishes on the table as Arthur retires for bed.   
  
Merlin knows that Arthur has disrobed and usually this is Merlin's favourite part. Watching his King change as he pretends like he's not putting on a show but he is -- because Arthur knows Merlin likes it.  
  
"Merlin!" Arthur finally shouts when they've been too quiet. Too quiet for too long.  
  
"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asks and turns to look at his King. Arthur's changed out of his attire and put on his night robes. Merlin inadvertently frowns. It's really his fault. He's being too stubborn.  
  
"Come to bed," Arthur says. It's not a request as it is on most nights. Tonight it's surely a command.  
  
"I've got work to do," Merlin answers. It's a lie, and he's sure Arthur knows it too.  
  
"Since when do you _work_?" Arthur teases, though his voice is still stern.   
  
"I can't, Arthur. I can't tonight--" Merlin turns to tend to the dishes again. They're almost all piled up and he's going to collect them, and leave the room. "I'll see you in the morning, sire." Merlin is out the door before Arthur has a chance to speak.   
  
The dishes are too many to handle and he's relying on magic to keep it all together. If he didn't have magic, he probably would have fallen apart in an instant. He reaches the kitchens and drops them to be washed, half wondering if he should just do the washing as well. At least that would mean that he doesn't have to think about another life threatening adventure the King is going on the next day or the fact that he walked out of the King's chambers against his wish.   
  
He wonders if Arthur would ever forgive him for that.  
  
Leaving the dishes dirty, Merlin turns down the hallway. He is still unsure what he should do next. He must sleep too. He'll be riding with them in the morning, even if Arthur will insist that he doesn't. Lost in his thoughts, he's returned to Arthur's chambers. He gently knocks on the door, if Arthur doesn't hear him, at least he could say that he'd stopped by and the King was already asleep.  
  
"Come in," Arthur answers.  
  
Merlin hangs his head low and walks in. "Arthur I--" He looks up and sees Arthur is not in his bed. He's sitting at the table, as though he's been waiting for him.  
  
"Have you finished your chores?" Arthur asks. He gets up off the chair and goes to Merlin, closing the door behind him. Merlin nods, like the good little servant he is. "So ready for bed, then?"  
  
Arthur pulls on Merlin's arms and leads him to the bed. Merlin slowly removes his shoes and undresses as Arthur is laying on the bed, watching him. Eventually, he is by Arthur's side and is holding his breath, waiting for Arthur to make the next move.   
  
"We're not going to agree on everything, Merlin," Arthur says wrapping his arm around Merlin's waist and pulling him in. "But, I can't sort out our disputes if you shut down like this." Merlin is now completely curved into Arthur's embrace and he simply nods--still unable to speak.   
  
"I'm just glad you decided to come back." Arthur says and kisses the back of Merlin's neck.   
  
"Me too," Merlin answers, with a sigh of relief.


End file.
